There is no Death, There is the Force
by Salide
Summary: Jedi Master Tekmor goes through the Attack on Tython a few years after the 'Shadow of Revan'. It's a story about loss and rejuvenation of spirit.
1. Battle of Tython

_**"Well hello, who's pretty today?" I asked Kira**_

_**"Only my sweet honey, Tekmor my love," Kira replied as she kissed me softly on the lips.**_

_**"How are the children doing?" I asked with a worried look on my face.**_

_**"They are fine, just sleeping soundly," Kira replied with a smile.**_

_**"Now wait a minute, I'll be right back," I said as the holo-communicator went off.**_

_**"Don't be gone too long," Kira said, kissing me one more time on the cheek and letting me go.**_

_**I went to the holo-communicator and turned it on.**_

_**"Good morning Master Tekmor, this is some bad news, but the Jedi Temple is under attack!" a frantic padawan said and cut off before I had a chance to reply.**_

_**I immediately said on the ship's intercom to get ready to get to Tython because it was under attack. Kira and the others gave me a worried look as I set course to Tython.**_

I was kneeling down, crying my eyes out as I watched Kira die in my arms.

"It's okay baby, 'There is no death, only the Force'," she whispered, barely having enough strength to talk.

"I love you," I replied as I kissed her for one last time, the echoes of battle fading around me as I set her down.

I was overcome with grief as I realized what was giving me strength at this time. I ran back into the battle, calmly taking down Sith after Sith.

_"There is no emotion, only peace," _I thought to myself as I was scraped by a lightsaber.

_**Sergeant Rusk was the first to die. He went down, fighting to the last minute. I could only stop and stare as when he went down, he brought 5 Sith down with him. I ran to him and tried to do basic healing techniques on him. They wouldn't work, he was already to scarred by the lightsaber damage to come back**_

_**"Did I do well, Master Jedi?" Rusk asked, barely in a whisper.**_

_**"Yes, I am very proud of you, sir," I replied, saluting him as he died in my arms, keeping the tears back as I realized that I was losing someone who I really cared about.**_

Another lightsaber put a semi-deep cut in my abdomen. I quickly parried and killed the Sith quickly as the tears started racing down my cheeks, the years of holding back finally bursting

_"There is no ignorance, there is knowledge," _I thought to myself, barely dodging a life-threatening cut to the neck

**_T7-01 was the next one to fall. He was loyal to me to the end, protecting me from a blast of Sith lightning by putting himself in the way of the blast. His circuits were fried to the point where he wasn't able to be fixed. I ran over to T7, screaming,"NOOOOOOOOOOO, not you!"_**

**_As the droid lost it's main circuits 1 by 1, he asked me one last question,"T7 + Jedi = Good team?"_**

**_"Yes, T7, we do make a great team," I replied, rubbing t7's dome for the last time. _**

**_I wiped the tears from my face. It was time to fight._**

The tears ran down my face as I realized every cut of my lightsaber, every distant scream of a Sith dying, was for my legacy, and I was going to fight for it. For my kids, _Slash!. _For my fallen wife, _Slash!. _For the Jedi Temple, _Slash!. _For Tython, _Slash!. _For the galaxy, _Slash!. _I was not going down so easily.

_"There is no passion, there is serenity," _I thought to myself, killing three Sith with one blow.

_**I glanced over to the corner as I was dueling a lone Sith human. What I saw horrified me. I quickly cut off my duel with the Sith by severing his arm and ran over to the corner. I saw Lord Scourge and Doc over there, both hunched over. The only difference was that Scourge was breathing, barely.**_

_**"Doc, Doc!" I screamed over and over again, while Scourge lifted his head and faced me.**_

_**"He is long gone Jedi," Scourge said in a whisper." The only way you can repay us both is to drive back the Sith."**_

_**"One request Lord Scourge," I quickly asked of him, and he nodded. "Will you look after my legacy and my children?"**_

_**"I most certainly will," Scourge replied hoarsely. "Now go back out to the battlefield."**_

_**I went back with another death weighing heavily on my heart.**_

The Sith were retreating. Smart move. I heard the cries of fear every time I went into a group of Sith. There eyes wide open as they saw the executioner of the Emperor work his blade. I did not relish their deaths, but I felt a satisfaction that for every one of the Jedi that died, 20 Sith were killed. As there numbers dwindled gradually, I started hearing shouts of "Come back Master Tekmor!" or "Retreat Master Tekmor!". I know they didn't want to have another Jedi fall, but I followed the Sith outside. Gradually, I killed all the Sith there except one. He looked as if he had been a handsome human, if he had not been scarred so many times by the blows that struck him.

"We can both live and go our separate ways peacefully," I humbly asked of the boy.

"Peace is a lie," he snarled as he jumped towards me.

Our battle raged on at that moment. Strike, parry, strike, block, strike, counter-strike. On and on and on. Our lightsabers, blue and red, clashed time after time. I saw other Jedi in my peripheral vision, but they were watching in awe of me. The boy suddenly made a daring move and nearly cut my midsection had I not jumped out the way. I knew that the hit had prevented any chance of me surviving if I survived the battle. I had to finish this quickly.

"You weakling," the boy said as he raised his lightsaber to finish me off.

"Nope, just kidding," I replied, and with that, a lightsaber out of nowhere cut his body off at the midsection and he died.

"Master Tekmor!" some young padawans said as they came rushing towards me to help heal.

"No it's too late," I said. "I know that you all are going to feel bad that I am dying right now but listen. You will become future Jedi Knights, future Jedi Consulars, and future Masters. Don't ever give up hope no matter what. The galaxy can always needs saving. So don't worry if I die, just worry about becoming the future."

"But Master, you're going to die!" one young Twi'lek said in the back.

"_There is no Death, There is the Force,"_ I whispered and smiled as I breathed my last.


	2. New World

Ten Years Later...

Lord Scourge smirked as he told Adson and Kira the story of the Battle of Tython again.

"Your father was a great man, he killed most, if not all the enemy Sith," Scourge repeated again.

"We see his Force Ghost sometimes, and we talk," Kira said boldly.

Kira then proceeded to pick up a rock with the Force and throw it as a tree. She was on vacation from Jedi Academy. Scourge still remembered Tekmor as good as yesterday. He remembered when he saw his Force Ghost, kissing Kira and then smiling at Scourge. Scourge could feel no emotion, but he could still feel the power of his presence radiate through. He smirked when he remembered he promised to help Tekmor with his children. Adson would soon be back from Tython. Kira would soon be off to Tython soon. Suddenly, Tekmor appeared.

"Hello, my dear friend," Tekmor smiled as he remembered what it felt like to be out on Tython.

It was no surprise to anyone the Tekmor was a Force Ghost. He still visited avidly around the galaxy.

"Ahh, you do have a way of interrupting you were," Scourge replied as he smirked in his usual way.

"Don't worry my friend, I really am sorry I interrupted your thoughts," Tekmor apologized. "What was on your mind anyways?"

"I was just thinking about how you had brave you were during the fight, not letting up until all the Sith were dead," Scourge admired.

It was true, because after the Battle of Tython, the Sith lost 2/3 of their Sith. From there it was easy for the Republic. They simply took over Korriban and Drumond Kaas and forced the Empire to surrender, only to find that they escaped on starships to another system. From then on, they lived in peace and prosperity, cherishing the end of the war. But they vowed to be ready for the next attack, training Jedi Knights and Consulars for the next war.

"It was nothing, just 1 to save millions," Tekmor humbly replied.

"I respect you a lot, Jedi," Scourge grudgingly admired. "You saved a whole galaxy for the cost of your life, and still managed to find peace in it. How did you do it?'

"_There is no emotion, there is peace._

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

_There is no death, there is the Force." _Tekmor replied, smiling and satisfied with himself and left Scourge to ponder what he had said.


End file.
